


When Mr. Social Graces Met Mr. Antisocial

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Epistolary, Erik has Issues, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles meets a very nice woman at a charity auction, but the "date" doesn't go as planned.Mostly because of one antisocial son.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaxRhapsodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/gifts).



> Happiest of seasons! I hope that this is just what you wanted.

**From:** Charles Xavier  
**To:** Raven Darkholme  
**Date:** 30 November 2016 7:47 AM  
**Subject:** A date!

You’ll be shocked, I know. But let me explain it to you.

The Santa Barbara Chamber of Commerce had a lovely charity auction on Sunday to benefit all the local places in town we should be visiting as professors from UCSB but that we rarely do.

As Mother always impressed upon us, I went to the event and acted perfectly well, held in the Mission’s Serra Hall. Blah blah blah, it looked like any event we went to in New York, but it was a lovely night. The weather out here is much better, and the space was not difficult for my chair at all.

While I was there, I struck up a conversation with a wonderful woman Mother’s age, who has a son who works down in LA. She was even gracious enough with her money to bid on me for the auction, which Moira convinced me to enter as some sort of reminder of what I did all those years in Westchester as the eligible bachelor and/or eye candy.

To be won by Edie was a welcome change, since the room was otherwise filled with women looking to find a starter husband or men who were looking for something fun but not long-term.

So, we’ll be going to the wine bars near the pier and hopefully collecting some good bottles for the holiday season.

-

 **From:** Raven Darkholme  
**To:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 30 November 2016 10:15 AM  
**Subject:** A date!

You need a better definition of a date, brother dearest. Wine bar hopping with a woman Mother’s age won’t get you laid.

You need someone your age - thereabouts - who will get you laid.

But, I suppose in the absence of you finding the 30-somethings in SB that aren’t already married or in relationships, this might help.

Maybe you’ll meet someone at the bar with her and she won’t care if you ditch her?

-

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 29 November 2016 9:34 PM  
**Subject:** A visit

Dearest,

I haven’t seen you in so long (don’t think I’m forgiving you for not driving up for Thanksgiving), but you can make it up to me like this: I met a nice young man at a charity auction yesterday and we have a date next week. I think he’d be someone you might want to meet eventually. He’s a professor at UCSB and he’s from New York, like us.

Your silence suggests that you don’t have anyone in your life, and don’t think I’m not being willfully ignorant about life in LA.

Social media should be your friend; it’s mine when it comes to finding out anything about you.

Mama

-

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 30 November 2016 12:12 AM  
**Subject:** A visit

Mama,

If you’ve been stalking me via social media you’ll know I was knee-deep in work (and still am) so I can’t come up for a visit.

When I get the chance (and don’t you dare go hunt after Tony to get me time off), you’ll be the first person I come to see.

Erik

-

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 30 November 2016 9:23 AM  
**Subject:** A visit

You ignored the part about my date with the nice young professor. I see you deflecting.

-

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 1 December 2016 7:33 AM  
**Subject:** This weekend

Edie,

Hopefully we’ll have some fall or winter soon and this weekend will suit you to go to those wineries.

I believe the Chamber of Commerce wants us to try before the holidays are over.

Yours,  
Charles

-

 

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 1 December 2016 9:39 AM  
**Subject:** This weekend

Charles,

Yes, hopefully this extended heat will be fully over and we can enjoy some nice weather as we go visit all those wineries. I hope the pours are small for all of them that we’re going to.

If they aren’t, well, then I suppose we’ll get to hear more about each other.

Edie

-

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 2 December 2016 9:34 PM  
**Subject:** Help!

Dearest,

I managed to catch some cold while out working in the backyard (or something) and I can’t make my date with Charles. I don’t want to cancel on him, but can you cover for me?

I promise a day off will do you good.

Mama

-

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 2 December 2016 9:37 PM  
**Subject:** Help!

Mama,

You owe me. Well, you owe Tony.

Erik

-

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 3 December 2016 10:01 AM  
**Subject:** Change

Charles,

I’m so sorry to do this, but I fell ill last night and I won’t be able to make it today. I know we need to spend the money on the wine bars so my son, who lives in LA, is coming up to join you. 

He’s sporting a ginger beard and mustache right now, and he’ll probably want to get it all over with as soon as possible.

You see, this date is keeping him from avoiding a social life.

But you’re so good with people I know it won’t be so bad.

Edie

-

 **To:** Raven Darkholme  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 3 December 2016 10:12 AM  
**Subject:** SHIT FUCK!

So Edie’s sick and her antisocial son is now taking her place.

She thinks I can make the day better just because I’m me.

FUCK!

-

 

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Raven Darkholme  
**Date:** 3 December 2016 10:15 AM  
**Subject:** SHIT FUCK!

Well, now you’re not going out with an old lady, so there’s a plus.

Just go with it. Maybe this son isn’t as antisocial as Edie says he is.

I mean, you’ll be drinking so it won’t be that bad.

-

 

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 3 December 2016 4:09 PM  
**Subject:** Help!

Mama,

Why didn’t you say he was my type? I hate you.

We’re going to eat an early dinner and...

I hate you.

-

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 4 December 2016 6:23 PM  
**Subject:** Change

Treat Erik well, Charles.

Treat him well.

-

 

 **To:** Raven Darkholme  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 4 December 2016 9:09 PM  
**Subject:** SHIT FUCK!

Hate you. Made me drink with hot antisocial son.

Edie told me to treat him well.

What?

-

 

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 5 December 2016 12:31 AM  
**Subject:** Help!

What am I supposed to do now? I’m still here with Charles.

-

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 5 December 2016 8:12 AM  
**Subject:** Help!

I know you know what to do, dearest. I’ve met your ex-wife.

Or are you being silly because of the disability? I thought you knew better.

Mama

-

 

 **To:** Raven Darkholme  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 5 December 2016 7:45 AM  
**Subject:** SHIT FUCK!

Well, maybe you were right. He is hot and he’s still here, but I think he’s about to freak out.

The sex was, well, a bit awkward, but it usually is with people I sleep with for the first time.

But what do I do? I actually like him, even if he wants to just listen. (No, wait, I love that he just wants to listen.)

-

 

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 5 December 2016 9:45 AM  
**Subject:** Change

I think you should come and make sure Erik gets home today. I doubt I could say anything to help him right now.

-

 **To:** Raven Darkholme  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 5 December 2016 9:05 PM  
**Subject:** SHIT FUCK!

Erik left my place at 11AM and I think it’s better. He was having trouble with something after he checked his phone.

I don’t know what I did, but I think hurt him.

-

 

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Raven Darkholme  
**Date:** 6 December 2016 12:01 AM  
**Subject:** SHUT FUCK!

You probably didn’t do anything. His mom said he was antisocial. You maybe just need to give him space.

I mean, did he seem like a guy who would spend all afternoon and evening with someone AND stay the night?

-

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 5 December 2016 10:15 PM  
**Subject:** Change

Erik is very sorry for anything that happened this morning. I won’t say more because it’s not my place, but I do want you to know you did nothing wrong.

Erik has his own issues and anything else I’ll let him explain.

That is, if you’ll let me give him your email address.

-

 

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 6 December 2016 7:33 AM  
**Subject:** Change

Of course Erik can have my email address. I just worried that I did something, but I suppose this is one of those days when I need to rely on my work training: people will come to talk when they’re ready.

-

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 14 December 2106 9:26 AM  
**Subject:** Charles

Mama,

I know I didn’t talk much when you picked me up last week, but you know I’m bad at identifying my feelings.

If you must know, I had a great time with Charles, even if I didn’t show it to him.

But maybe you do know that, because I did go home with him.

I’m still scared, that’s all.

-

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 14 December 2016 1:07 PM  
**Subject:** Charles

Just talk to him. I know you didn’t do that the other week.

You’ll be surprised what can happen if someone knows your mind like I do.

-

 

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 17 December 2016 10:25 AM  
**Subject:** Explanation

Charles,

Thank you for agreeing to allow me to explain myself.

I know that Mama told you I was antisocial, but that’s not all of it.

Firstly, if you didn’t know, I find you very attractive. That’s part of the problem.

And it’s not really a problem, but just me. I just don’t give into my finding someone attractive often, and I think it made me feel as if I was trying to be someone I’m not.

I don’t date. 

I don’t sleep with people after ten hours together.

So when I woke up Sunday and Mama suggested I didn’t know what to do because of your disability, I didn’t take it well.

There’s nothing wrong (and don’t I know it) with you, but her words were one reminder of how abnormal this was for me. I broke my own rules and that frustrated me.

If that explanation is enough, I think I might want to see you again.

Maybe this time I’ll be able to explain myself more.

Erik

-

 

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 17 December 2016 2:22 PM  
**Subject:** Explanation

Erik,

Thank you for this note. It does help to allay some of my fears about our day and night together, and I’d be happy to see you again.

I make an effort to always listen to my students when they’re looking for a conversation about anything and I’ll do the same with you.

Because I want you to know that I do like you, and I would like to see you again.

If you have time off next week, maybe we can meet here again for coffee and start again.

-

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 18 December 2016 11:11 AM  
**Subject:** Charles

He’s willing to talk again. Do you want me to come up for Hanukkah? I might try to combine coffee with him and dinner with you.

-

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Edie Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 18 December 2016 12:00 PM  
**Subject:** Charles

You’ll bring him to dinner after your coffee.

-

 **To:** Edie Lehnsherr; Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 25 December 2016 10:35 AM  
**Subject:** Thank you

I had a wonderful night with you both. Thank you for introducing me to some small Hanukkah traditions.

-

 

 **To:** Charles Xavier  
**From:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**Date:** 25 December 2016 1:00 PM  
**Subject:** Thank you

I’d like to do something else tonight, if you’re free now that we’ve smoothed out a few things.

How does 10PM sound?

-

 

 **To:** Erik Lehnsherr  
**From:** Charles Xavier  
**Date:** 25 December 2016 1:05 PM  
**Subject:** Thank you

Count on it. ;)

I think we’re on a better page thanks to your further conversation yesterday. I look forward to anything we do tonight.

See you at 10!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my cheerleaders and beta readers!


End file.
